Grezzo 2
Grezzo 2'' (Full name: Grezzo Due - Una Magica Avventura. "Grezzo Two - A Magical Adventure" in English)'' - italian total conversion megawad, developed by Nicola Piro, a member of the metal rockband "Karashow" 'and released in 2012. It's commonly known because of its blasphemous and offensive content. Gameplay Much like Aeons Of Death, Grezzo 2 takes stuff from other doomwads, 2.5d games and other sources, including (but not reduced to) Blood, Shadow Warrior, Brutal Doom, Nashgore, both Action Dooms and many more. The game is relatively easy, but sometimes gets almost impossible to beat without cheats. Throuought the game, player will encounter references to italian popculture and scandals, political satire, many offensive and blasphemous imagery, mainly towards catholic church, and various people associated with it, such as the polish pope John Paul II, Jesus Christ and Father Pio. Medikits are replaced with gnocchi, cake and other types of italian food, weapons are either "normal" or overpowered, being copy-pasted from other Doom mods (Such as Russian Overkill). Gore system is also taken straight out of Brutal Doom with some gib graphics changed. The same thing applies to the maps, which are maps from other mods and games, like Armagedoom, Duke Nukem Carribean: Life's a Beach or ZBlood, with changed textures. Textures however are poorly chosen and misaligned in many places. Mod uses 3D models, such as palmtrees, streetlamps, etc. In one of the earliest screenshots of Grezzo 2, a 3D enemy is seen, however in the public release version, 3D enemies are absent. Enemies which go from civilians to giant floating Father Pio heads are swearing and throwing around blasphemy such as "Porco Dio" (God is a pig). The mod also uses music from various intalian compositors, heavy metal, religious song remixes and other mp3's. Some of texturing in this mod contains swastikas, Jesus images, pornography and nudity. Grezzo also makes various references to Super Mario game series. Reception The Mod was well recieved by gamers, spawning one song by Chiappoiders and became quite controversial in Italy, mainly because of it's offensive nature, and its portrayal of "Padre Pio da Pietrelcina", who is one of the most beloved saints in Italy. It recieved a mixed response on Doomworld, when it was discovered that 90% of the game is copied from other works. Grezzo 2 is commonly known as the "World's most offensive game". Some famous let's players did let's plays of it. Re-releases and DLC's The first version of Grezzo 2 was released in 2012, but it was never very popular. The 2013 update however got mainstream attention, and Grezzo became popular. Grezzo's received an expansion, which was released in 2014, called Viaggio A Merdjugorie (Travel to Shitjuicery), where you visit an Ipercoop (An Italian hypermarket chain) , a beach, a desert and fight with John Paul II. Later on, you enter Virgin Mary's vagina, and kill Jesus in her womb. As said in the FAQ of the wad's creator, Nicola, there was a Grezzo 1. It was a wad, which changes graphics of enemies, sounds and music made by Nicola back in college. It didn't receive a public release though. Similar WADs *'Regular Day - german Grezzoish WAD made by TheBadHustlex. Its very hard, and focuses more on gameplay rather than offensivity value. It includes many references to nazism and internet memes. Levels include school, Dimension Z (which is the most hated level in this WAD due to every monster being an Arch-Vile) and outer space. This mod also contains furry pornography and Rule 34 Pokemon images, to which main character masturbates to regain health. It recieved mixed opinions, and below average responce from community. *'My Gory Doom Wad' - polish Grezzoish WAD made by Wojti2000. It was cancelled several times, and now its under construction. Author says that he won't use any coding from Brutal Doom, and he got only 20% of it finished by now. Links *Grezzo 2's Facebook Page (Italian). *YouTube Channel of Grezzo 2's creator. *My Gory Doom Wad's facebook fanpage (Polish). *Day's official page Category:Megawads Category:Total conversions